Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 10
is the tenth episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on June 5th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters ''' *Rūko Kominato *Tama *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hitoe Uemura *Midoriko (in a flashback) *Hatsu Kominato *Mayu (debut) *Hitoe's Mother *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Iona Urazoe *Urith '''Cards Ruko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko Hitoe's Deck * Yuzuki ** Yuzuki Zero * Servant D2 * Unwanted Impulse * Suberia, Natural Plant * Carnelian, Natural Stone * Mizuaoi, Natural Plant * Opalal, Natural Stone * Hisui, Natural Stone Synopsis The mysteries around WIXOSS begin to reveal, with an unusual girl at center, Mayu. Meanwhile, a message is sent from Iona to the Selectors... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap As Yuzuki completes her explanation on the truth of the Selector system, Hitoe begins to recall memories of her friendship with Rūko and Yuzuki, causing her to experience intense pain and collapse and ending the battle prematurely. Yuzuki tells Rūko to call an ambulance. Later, at the hospital, Rūko is phoning her grandmother to let her know where she is and that she'll be there for a while. Her grandmother acts understanding, but also states her concern over Rūko. Rūko tells her grandmother that she's fine and that she'll call again if anything else comes up. She then hangs up. In Hitoe's hospital room, nurses and doctors are attending to her as Rūko walks back to the seats outside the room. Yuzuki laments that she didn't stop talking sooner. She then tells Rūko what happened to her when she became an Eternal Girl, about how found she herself in a mysterious white dimension with many windows, where she met a mysterious woman named Mayu. Mayu told Yuzuki all about the Selectors, LRIGs, and Eternal Girls, and stated that all girls who become LRIGs go there—even possibly Hanayo. Mayu also explained to Yuzuki that LRIGs are not allowed to share the truth of Selectors with their Selectors. Back in the present, Tama starts trying to remember something as the words "Mayu" and "White Room" start to ring a bell with her. Yuzuki then mentions that Rūko may be thinking right now that Hanayo had probably tricked or lied to her, and that she thought that at first too, but she rebuts herself and states that it wasn't like that. She then tells Rūko about how Mayu also explained to her that LRIGs are not allowed to share the truth of Selectors with their Selectors, because if it is revealed and their Selector chooses not to fight, then they'll stay trapped in the card forever. After that, Yuzuki explains what happened after she became a LRIG and appeared in front of Hitoe. Yuzuki knew that getting out of the card meant hurting Hitoe, but she was also desperate at that moment to see Kazuki again. Yuzuki feared that Hitoe had no wishes, seeing as her last one was tainted, but it turns out Hitoe had a wish after all; to make friends, the same wish as before. Yuzuki further explains her reluctance doing it, and then starts to wonder if Hanayo went through the same thing as well. Yuzuki then took Hitoe out to battle Rūko, where she revealed the truth to Hitoe and Rūko. Yuzuki announces that she had hoped that Hitoe would decline to battle after knowing the truth, preventing her from becoming an Eternal Girl and thus a LRIG, even if it meant Yuzuki would stay trapped in the card forever. Suddenly, Hitoe's mother runs into the corridor, and asks Rūko if Hitoe is alright. Rūko tells her that Hitoe is okay. Sitting down in relief, Hitoe's mother expresses her fear and worry regarding Hitoe: since she doesn't understand what's going on in Hitoe's mind or what happened to her, saying "she scares me"–a statement similar to what Rūko's mother said about Rūko. Later on, Rūko departs from the hospital, taking Yuzuki with her. Yuzuki states her sadness and regrets over her actions, but Rūko comforts her by saying that she did all of that for a good reason; so she shouldn't blame herself for what happened. As they're about to leave for Rūko's house, Yuzuki asks Rūko to take her to her family's apartment, where they see Kazuki Kurebayashi and Hanayo (as Yuzuki) heading out. Rūko and Yuzuki follow them, and Hanayo momentarily acknowledges their presence. Yuzuki expresses happiness and gratitude that Hanayo fulfilled Yuzuki's wish, even though Yuzuki won't be able to experience it. In Hitoe's hospital room, Hitoe wakes up and calls out Yuzuki's name. Meanwhile, Iona sends out a Twitter post inviting all Selectors to an event, with the purpose of especially calling out Rūko. Urith notes how alike Iona and Rūko are, as they both have WIXOSS on the brain. Urith then wonders if the two of them are one too many. Back at home, Rūko is taking a bath and thinks to herself how they are all still friends, despite what has happened to them. She then thinks about her wish again. Changing into her pajamas, Rūko sees her grandmother bringing in some potatoes that she had left outside which had gotten wet because of the snow earlier. Rūko then offers to help her grandmother dry them. As they are drying them, Rūko asks her grandmother if there is anything that she can do to help her friends. Her grandmother smiles and says that she's sure that Rūko will come up with something on her own because she has faith in her granddaughter and she can do anything, which cheers Rūko up. After setting the potatoes in a place where they'll still get some sun, Rūko goes into her room and finds Tama acting sad and apprehensive. Tama tells Rūko that she knew nothing about the Selector system or her human self, and did not intend to hurt Rūko. Rūko states that she believes her and that they have to have faith in each other. The next day, at school, Rūko overhears some girls talking about Iona's tweet, and discovers Iona's call for Selectors... Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Rūko Kominato - No count due to Hitoe collapsing. Notes * It is revealed that when a Selector becomes an LRIG, they enter a white room and meet a mysterious girl called 'Mayu' who explains the rules of being an LRIG to them. They are then sent to another Selector. * LRIGs are forbidden from revealing the truth to their Selectors, because of the risk that revealing the truth imposes; mainly that they'll be stuck as a card forever, if their Selector refuses to battle. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation